


SnowBarry times

by AllenElf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenElf/pseuds/AllenElf
Summary: This is my first smut. I have no idea what to put, nor why I wrote it.





	

"Cait, please don't do this."

"Don't call me that." She snarled, her eyes fixed on Barry. "Im Killer Frost, but i can settle with Caitlin. Not Cait though."

"Caitlin." Barry tried to move towards her, but the ice around his wrists, ankles and shoulders was stronger than he thought. "Caitlin, please talk to me. Why are you doing this?"

She had her back to him. "You. It's you. All this is because of you."

"I know, I know. If i hadn't gone back in time-"

"Not just that Barry." She turned around to face him. "Everything i did was because of you."

"So freezing the police department, blocking the entrances and exits of S.T.A.R Labs and almost killing both Julian and Captain Singh. Because of me? Why?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"That I'm in love with you Barry."

Barry looked down to the floor, unable to move his body. "Cait.." 

He looked back up slowly and saw Caitlin standing an arm's length from him. She raised her hand towards his face, and Barry flinched his head back. "No I can control it." She said. "Not like last time, not like before." Her fingers moved around his cheek and gently guided his gaze back towards her. She looked into his eyes and slowly leaned in, her lips locking around his bottom lip. "Told you." She whispered as she leaned back.

Barry sighed, looking into her eyes which were now a cold white instead of their emerald green. "Caitlin, come back to m- come back to us please. We'll work something out, so you don't get in trouble for anything."

Caitlin raised her finger his lips, silencing him. "It's too late for that." She moved her finger underneath Barry's chin, pulling him forward as she leaned in, kissing him again. His breathing paused as she kissed him, and he sighed as she pulled away, their lips parting slowly.

"Caitlin-"

She cut him off as she gently kissed him again, running her hand through the back of Barry's hair, gently tugging on it. She giggled breathlessly before letting go of his hair. She kissed his cheek before she moving away, leaving a blue print on his skin. "Oops."

Barry stared at Caitlin, watching as her eyes observed his facial features in detail. "Y-know, y-know blue was never my colour."

Caitlin's eyes fixed on Barry's eyes, neither of them blinking. Caitlin gave a sly smirk. "Well I must apologise."

Caitlin began to kiss Barry, her lips locking around his. Barry didn't remain passive, but the ice holding him in place limited what he could do. Caitlin moved her lips across his cheek, before going below his jawline. Barry lifted his head up as she kissed his neck, before he could feel her. It wasn't any icy feeling, but it was a weird sensation. Caitlin gently bit her teeth into his neck, not enough force to puncture the skin. She began to suck his neck, leaving Barry to close his eyes and be overcome by the feeling. After a few seconds, she withdrew and turned away, walking towards the centre of the room.

"That'll leave a mark." She turned back. "You can get your revenge later."

Barry was speechless as Caitlin seductively strutted around the room, not taking her eyes off Barry. "And I know you want to. I can see it, your body and mind. But I'll be arrested soon, so you might want to be 'quick'." She winked and bit her lip.

Barry looked slightly embarrassed, succumbing to Caitlin's seductive nature. His cheeks and the tops of his ears reddened slightly as he watched Caitlin strut around, and her smile left his stomach feeling light. He craved to do whatever, enjoy his time with Caitlin, even if he was wary that she was Killer Frost. That left him wanting it more, the adrenaline of running that risk.

“Cait-” Barry sighed out, struggling his arms against the ice.

“Remember Barry. Phase. You've let me go to your head haven't you? You're not thinking like the Barry I used to know.” Her voice was soft, and it was almost enchanting to Barry as he listened to her instructions. His body vibrated through the ice and distanced himself from the wall with a step. He stopped phasing and looked back at his ice restraints, the blood pounding through his body and his head. His heartbeat raced as he stood in front of Caitlin, both of them freely able to move.

Caitlin pointed her finger to Barry, and waved it, calling Barry over silently. He hesitantly stepped over, nervously smiling as Caitlin tilted her head downwards. As he got to her, his heart raced and he was sure she could hear it. With an ease Caitlin placed her hands on Barry’s sides, almost asking him to do the same. He complied with a nervous awkwardness, his fingers trembling as they touched her hips. They exchanged another kiss, and this one was purely Caitlin. After the two pulled out of the kiss, Barry felt her hand slide from his side towards his belt buckle. With a click it was undone, and that simple action made his heartbeat run twice as fast. Caitlin dropped the belt to the floor, twisting her finger into the front of Barry's jeans and leading him away, delicately holding on with the tip of one finger. 

The two of them, an arm's length apart as Caitlin led Barry, headed into a darkened room. After leading Barry towards the bed in the dark, Caitlin flicked the switch on the wall next to the doorway they had just entered. The room was cosy, wooden panelling covering the lower walls and a light blue wallpaper covering the rest. This wasn't a lair for an evil figure, but a home for a woman who was looking for peace. Barry looked up to Caitlin, who had her green eyes and brown hair back.

“Cait..” Barry murmured, watching her smile as if it was the first time they had met. It forced a smile out of him as well, and both of them looked as nervous as ever. Caitlin had lost her seductivity, and it was replaced by a girl who was caring and calming. Caitlin made her way to the bed and sat next to Barry, leaning her head on his shoulder. Their hands were clasped together as Barry leaned his head against Caitlin’s; in his mind nothing else mattered. He could just sit there with Caitlin for hours in silence because he knew he had his Cait back, The girl he fell in love with. The girl he dreamed to be with in the future. The girl he thought he lost to Killer Frost.

Caitlin lifted her head and turned to Barry, looking at his face with a small smile on her face. “You know it could be us. Or do you want her back?” Caitlin’s other hand frosted, the ice steaming the air with its chill.

Barry looked slightly confused. “What do you mean? I-”

Caitlin cut him off. “Do you want me, Barry, or do you want her? She’s seductive, I’m secretive.” She looked away. “I love you, Barry. And choosing her is still me.”

Barry raised his hand and softly placed his fingers to the side of her cheek, gently guiding it so her focus was on him. He gave a smile and stroked her cheek. “I want whoever you want to be, Cait. I love you, no matter if you’re you or her.”

Caitlin stood up from the bed, letting go of Barry's hand. As she stood in front of him, she turned back and looked down into Barry's eyes. The green glistened with the light, and Barry almost lost his breath as she crouched on the floor in front of him, leaning herself onto his knees. “Then what are we waiting for?” She smirked and bit her lips, rubbing her fingers along the inside of his leg until she teacher his jeans zip and button. With a little help from Barry, they undid the button, leaving the zip for a moment. Barry crouched over and took his shoes off, sitting himself further up onto the bed. Caitlin’s hands silently followed his movements, and this time they both moved up his legs and thighs. As one reached for the zip, the other slid beneath Barry's top and touched his stomach. She smiled and gave a slight tug on the zip, gently pulling it down to the bottom. Barry patiently observed her do this and obliged, standing up and pulling his jeans onto the floor in front of her.

The two gave eye contact for a brief second, before looking away quickly. It was clear it was making them nervous, but they were excited to explore this. Together.


End file.
